Sam's abilities
Sam seems to have been given an undetermined amount of abilities to help him re-acquire Hell's escaped souls. These powers have been endowed unto him by The Devil. It is unclear how much control Sam has over these abilities, and whether or not they remain after a certain job is done. They seem to be 'clues' at times to lead Sam to the next soul. They also serve in defeating souls that Sam could not capture without his abilities. After a while however, it seems most of the power vanishes, as if Sam was becoming too efficient for this. However, some powers have made frequent appearences: Telekinesis ( , , and ), 'Precognitive Visions' ( and ), and accelerated-healing ( and ). Sam also showed the ability to see Steve as an Angel when no-one else could ( ). * Telekinesis. ** He moved a Work Bench shopping cart. ** He saved Andi's life when a heavy box almost crushes her. ** He stopped Ned Schmecker's attack on Sock by pulling back the flames. ** He summoned the Dirt Devil into his hand to capture Ned Schmecker. * Visions ** Fire scenes appeared whenever he looked at a TV. * Electric conductivity. ** Sam channeled lightning bolts from electrical storms. ** Sock was able to zap him with a touch. ** Sam was knocked back several feet when he touched a metal sign at the hospital. ** A metallic wrapper burned his face. ** Experienced electrical shocks when trying to count hardware. *Visions ** Images in mirror of skull X-ray - he later saved a hospital. * Insect manifestation. ** Sam's toothpaste turned into bugs. ** A bite of Sock's apple turned into a bug. ** Beer at The Brick House had a bug in it. * Object teleportation. ** Sam's car keys disappeared; they showed up later in Ben's apron pocket. ** After Sam's wallet disappeared when he needs to pay cab fare, it showed up later in a bucket of paint. ** His car disappeared from his parents' driveway, and reappeared in a handicapped spot at the Bench. ** Beer disappeared in his hands when he tried to drink it. * Visions ** Sam had visions of customer stabbing him, which is what the soul did in his magic act. * Slipping. ** Sock woke-up Sam by flicking Fruit Loops at his face. When he got up, he slipped on the floor. ** After he walked into The Work Bench, Sam had to hold Sock's hand because he was slipping. ** After a conversation with Andi, Sam slipped on his way out of The Work Bench. *** To compensate with this, he taped his shoes. * Auditory 'vision' ** The song "Radar Love" continuously played whenever Sam turned on a radio. * Physical transformation ** Tattoos appeared on his body, which gave clues to the soul's intended victim (Stafford, the Cop). * Healing ** After being stabbed deeply with fork. * Superhuman strength ** Threw Sock several yards into a Christmas tree. ** Threw the soul back across stage. * Telekinesis ** Threw soul across room. * (?) Object transference ** Box he was putting away at the Bench turned into vessel box in his hands. * Healing ** After being stabbed with scalpel. * Telekinesis ** Stopped a falling washing machine in midair, held it, and then released it once he had moved out of the way. * Visions ** Sam was able to see Steve, an angel, when no one else was able to. Category:Mythology